L'Insurrection des Gilets Jaunes
by Pinoulelapin
Summary: [One-Shot] Dans une réalité alternative, Gilbert Montagné est à la tête de la République Française, sauf que depuis le 17 Novembre dernier, un nouveau mouvementé réuni son peuple dans la rue et il ne comprend pas bien pourquoi, alors il va essayer du comprendre du mieux qu'il peut, ce qui ne va pas être chose facile.


Imaginez...

Imaginez un monde où Gilbert Montagné serait notre Président.

Quoi ?

Vous trouvez ça absurde ?

Et Emmanuel Macron, en soi, ce n'est pas déjà du farfelu ?

Si cette idée vous plaît alors vous pouvez vous rendre sur le Forum Resident Evil 7 où...

(Coup de Feu de Calibre 45)

OK OK OK, on se calme !

Il n'y a ni pub, ni adresse menant sur ce site !

Ça vous va !?

Bon bah alors je n'ai pas d'autres choix que de devoir vous en remettre au Dieu Google pour aller le trouver.

En attendant, je peux déjà vous donner un aperçu délirant de cet univers haut en couleur.

C'est parti !

* * *

Tranquillement assis à son massif en bois de Gilles Bouleau, le Président Montagné est joyeusement en train de jouer à Pierre, Feuille, Kalash avec sa Secrétaire d'État chargée de l'Égalité entre les femmes et les hommes, Emma Watson. C'est loin d'être la seule tête connue, et insolite pour certaines, de son gouvernement, mais je peux pas vous citer les autres.

Mon chien a bouffé le document où se trouvaient les noms.

Il en est mort donc j'ai dû le manger car la pauvreté et tout, et tout.

Enfin bref, on est pas là pour parler de moi, on pourra le faire autour d'un verre si vous êtes une jolie femme, rousse, à la faible poitrine, qui pointe du 42 et qui rit comme un phoque se prénommant Bruno Le Maire. Si c'est le cas, je vous file mon numéro.

06 ** ** ** **

Pour les autres, Gilbert en a marre, il y a un bruit insurmontable qui résonne depuis l'autre coté de sa fenêtre.

Voulant voir ce qui s'y passe, et voulant aérer car il y a comme une odeur de putois mal lavé dans le coin, il se lève de sa chaise et ouvre tout.

Le son se fait encore plus fort, tandis qu'un étrange gaz vert se fait la mal.

En bas, une masse jaunâtre se meut en long, en large et surtout de travers, à cause d'un coup de schnaps dans les narines.

Gillou trouve ça drôle, ça lui rappelle sa mère quand elle a accouché, donc il décide de parler à la seule femme à ses cotés.

 **Gilbert** : Emma viens voir ! Il y a des putains de canaris à ma fenêtre !

La concernée ne répond pas, et si il y a bien une chose que Gill n'aime pas, c'est que ses blagues fassent un flop.

Ça et le prix de l'essence, lui qui prend sa douche avec.

Il se retourne alors pour voir Emma, le teint maladif et avec une grosse morsure au bras qui est complètement noire.

Non, ce n'est pas raciste, arrêtez avec vos conneries.

Pensant à une vilaine gastro, le Président ne prit pas ça au sérieux.

 **Gilbert** : Allons Emma, tu es ma Watson, et je suis ton Conan, donc prends un cachet et remets toi en forme, vite !

 **Emma** : Je vais faire de mon mieux...

On sonne à la porte de son bureau.

Pourtant il ne se rappelle pas avoir fait installé de sonnette ici, encore moins de porte, ou même de bureau.

Ils sont rapides ces francs-maçons !

 **Gilbert** : Venez Watson, j'ai besoin de vous !

 **Emma** : Dans une minute... Quand j'aurais retiré tout le pus dans mon corps.

Se sentant seul, Gill se retient de devenir emo et va voir qui qui ose les dérange en ce début d'après midi.

il découvre alors un mec lambda vêtu d'un gilet jaune et avec la barbe puant la bière et le sourire ravageur.

 **Gilbert** : T'es qui ?

 **Jean** : C'est moi ! Jean Prolétaire !

 **Gilbert** : Ah c'est toi ce fameux mec dont j'entends beaucoup parlé !

 **Jean** : Je voudrais discuter avec toi au nom de tous les travailleurs français.

 **Gilbert** : Ça marche, entre donc mon poussin.

Les deux s'avancent jusqu'au beau bureau du célèbre chanteur où se trouve une statuette à l'effigie de BHL qui sonne à chaque fois qu'une nouvelle guerre commence chez les arabes. Juste à coté de ce bijoux de technologie repose la tête inerte de Hermione dont le liquide buccale s'écoule jusqu'au parquet à la manière d'un gros saint-bernard.

L'aveugle l'éjecte violemment de sa place car il en faut une pour son nouvel invité qu'il traite avec une certaine qualité.

 **Gilbert** : De l'eau ?

 **Jean** : Non désolé, je suis allergique.

 **Gilbert** : Au fait, c'est normal que ça fait des heures que je n'ai vu aucun gardes ou membres de ma protection rapprochée dans le coin ?

 **Jean** : C'est normal, ils font partis des Gilets Jaunes.

 **Gilbert** : Les Quoi !?

 **Jean** : Tu n'en as pas entendu parlé !? Ça fait depuis le 17 qu'on manifeste, et on est le 26 !

 **Gilbert** : Oh tu sais je regarde jamais les infos, c'est des nuls ou des collabos nos journalistes.

 **Jean** : Et ton compte Facebook et Twitter ?

 **Gilbert** : Le premier, je met des messages tapés au pif sans rien regarder, et le second c'est ma femme qui l'utilise pour se marrer.

 **Jean** : Ah...

 **Gilbert** : Hé j'ai une blague ! Tires sur mon doigt !

Il tend son index, fier de lui.

 **Jean** : OK...

Perplexe, le prolo sort un Beretta et pulvérise le doigt de son interlocuteur en un seul coup.

Ce dernier hurle de douleur en tapant de son autre poing sur le bureau tout en prenant un air dépité.

 **Gilbert** : Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça, t'es malade !?

 **Jean** : Mais c'est toi qui...

 **Gilbert** : Tu me piques la vedette en prenant mon style d'humour !

 **Jean** : Je...

Sans avoir le temps de parler, il se prend un coup de BHL dans la gueule, ce qui fait marrer ce dernier.

Il est ensuite tiré par les cheveux jusqu'au balcon présidentiel où le Président Montagné va tenir un discours improvisé à la dernière minute.

En bas, les Canaris arrêtent de piailler deux secondes pour écouter ce qu'il a à dire.

Même les CRS chauffés à donf et les Black Bloc opportunistes se figent telles des statues.

 **Gilbert** : Françaises, Français, et les Migrants, je vous ai entendu, mais je ne démissionnerai pas !

Il soulève alors d'une seule main Jean Prolétaire et le balance par dessus bord, ce qui cache son corps mais le tue au passage.

Immédiatement après, il entonne une phrase poignante.

 **Gilbert** : Jamais, jamais je n'abandonnerai le trône de fer, ah ah ah !

 **Gilets Jaunes** : En fait, on voulait juste te demander ton aide pour nous faire sortir de l'Union Européenne qui nous baise depuis trop longtemps.

 **Gilbert** : Ah d'accord... Oups.

 **Gilets Jaunes** : Il a buté Jean Prolétaire, pendons le !

La foule en fureur débute sa marche de forçage sur l'Elysée, le bâtiment n'étant plus du tout protégé.

Notre Bon Président se facepalm mentalement en comprenant qu'il a encore fait le con.

 **Gilbert** : Shiho va encore se foutre de ma gueule et le poster sur Twitter quand je le lui dirai.

Il retourne en vitesse à l'intérieur et ferme la porte du balcon avant de pousser sa chaise roulante pour la bloquer, ce qui sert à rien sachons le.

Il tente alors de trouver de l'aide auprès de la seule personne pouvant l'aider.

 **Gilbert** : Emma, sors moi de là !

L'actrice ne répond pas, préférant faire son intéressante à rester au sol comme une gamine.

 **Gilbert** : Tu m'aides vraiment pas sur ce coup, merci !

 **? ? ?** : Rends toi, les français veulent ta peau.

Celui qui vient de parler, c'est Nicolas Dupont-Aignan de "Debout la France" qui est dans une position à la Superman pour se la péter.

Bien que l'accoutrement avec le gilet fluo ruine un peu l'image.

 **Nicolas** : Nous sommes venu mettre fin à ton règle de délire et à venger toutes ces françaises violées par des étrangers parce qu'ils avaient soi disant un code culturel différent du notre et qui furent relâchés à cause de ça !

 **Gilbert** : C'est trop long mec !

 **Nicolas** : Ce qui ne sera pas long c'est...

 **? ? ?** : Ninja !

Une étoile de mer en mode shuriken sort de nul part et atteint le député à la gorge, il en tombe et en crève dans d'atroces douleurs.

Un humoriste à l'humour bien noir déboule alors en se foutant bien de sa gueule, puis il se tourne vers son vieux pote pour lui causer.

 **? ? ?** : Bah alors mon Gillou, t'es l'air d'avoir énervé un tas de monde sur ce coup là !

 **Gilbert** : C'est vrai, JEREMY FERRARI !

 **Jérémy** : Pourquoi tu balances mon nom comme ça ?

 **Gilbert** : Pour que lecteurs sachent bien qui tu es.

 **Jérémy** : Si tu le dis, on y va ?

 **Gilbert** : Ouais, en avant Momo !

Le Président monte donc sur le dos de son ami tel un gamin avec un poney avant que celui ci ne finisse à l'abattoir.

Il galope ainsi jusqu'à la seule fenêtre ouverte de la pièce pour s'échapper par là.

Sauf que la chute est rude, très rude.

Jeje s'écrase comme une merde et Gill finit en pièces détachées.

Leur fins sont tout aussi drôle et absurde que le reste de leur carrière.

Même les manifestants, fraîchement arrivés dans le bureau, en rigolent.


End file.
